Aveo
Aveo '''is the main protagonist of the Kuoger Series. Glossary Before you continue, you must look up these words, so the story, can be understood Kuoger- '''Kuogers are much like Pokémon, becent they are separated by species. The way you play is by first obtaining a minimum of 3 Kuogers. You can practice your Kuoger and face different Kuoters. You must have an equal bond to obtain your first kuoger. Kuots- '''Kuots or Kuoters '''are people that have a Kuogers. They face each other in battle. You must train to become a stronger and wiser Kuot. You must be 5 to become one. You can be under the age by getting a Que Card. You need a Que Card to become a Kuot. Que Cards-Identification cards that shows that you are a Kuot. You can receive theses even under age. If you get a Kuoger and you have no Que Card. It is against the law. Kuots that have no Que Card and are on the run or Ilots Illots- Are Kuots without Que Cards and are on the rn. They do evil and when they are caught, they stay in jail for a specific year. This time is depended on the damage he or her done Story Aveo was waiting for this. She was going to finally otain her Kuoger. Kuogers are animals that face each other. It is much like Pokémon but you obtain 3 in your party and are separated in different tpe of species(Mammals, Reptiles, Amphibions, etc.) and even Myths (Dragons, Cyclops and the most powerful, Gods). Aveo receives a Que Card. Que Cards are verification I-D's that allow you to start you Kuoger journey. If you start a journey without a Que Card is illegal. If you do this, start running! She then starts to obtain a Kuoger. How you obtain a Kuoger is by showing your personality. You do not choose them, They choose you. A Mammal-Type Panther decides to go to her. Excited, she calls him Neniu and starts training for an adventure she would never forget. She then encounters her friend Qimmer. They face each other. Aveo wins and Qimmer decides to go on a journey with her. While on their journey, They see illots. The illots call themeselves The Frenzies. In the middle of abusing a Kuot's Kuoger, Aveo and Qimmer face The Frenzy troops. They beat them. The Frenzies warn they're leader about the two. They face the Frenzies and their best troops. The leader then faces in a different realm. They try their best to defeat them. They beat the leader. At the end, they are highly celebrated for defeatingt the Frenzies Personality Her personality is energetic. she also despises evil. But, if they change their ways then shes happy. She featurley has no boyfriend. She loves pasta. She is Italian. She has good table manners Appearences Kuoger Her Kuoger is a Mammal-type Panther called Neniu. *Neniu's Speed-50% *Neniu's Power-25% *Neniu's Stamina-25% Gallery Aveo.jpg|Aveo with Neniu in Kuogers Aveo FANS.png|Aveo in Fantendo and Nintendo Sports as an assist ChristmasAveo.png|Aveo's Mug Shot. ( By Arend) Aveo FI.png|Aveo in Fantendo Itadakii undefined|undefined|link=undefined Trivia *Her father used to be an illot *Her favorite animal is a zebra *She loves playing Mega-man 2 Category:Characters Category:Zasguar Character Category:Females Category:Children Category:Permission Needed Category:Fantendo and Nintendo Sports Assists Category:Humans Category:Protagonists